Commonly known capos consist of a solid frame that is secured across the strings of a guitar or other stringed instrument to selectively control the tuning of the strings. Commonly known capos often consist of spring mechanisms that allow for quick clamping to the neck of the instrument. However, these capos do not permit users to provide compression to any combination of strings within a single fret of the neck of the instrument.
It is also known that capos can consist of one or more members that can be individually lowered to provide compression to a selected string. However, these capos do not typically provide enough clamping force for steel strings. In addition, these capos do not typically are difficult to operate and move along the neck of the guitar.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for a capo that can provide compression to selected individual strings within a fret of a guitar while allowing for quick adjustment of the applied compression and easy movement along the neck of the guitar.